His Sister's Keeper
by H.G. Stewart
Summary: Complete! Summary: Jack sees a visit from his sister, Stephanie, as a chance to catch up. But when he doesn't approve of her sudden romance, he isn't quite sure how to handle the situation.
1. Default Chapter

"Girls! Girls!" Jack Tripper shouted, racing into the apartment he shared with his two best friends, Janet Wood and Terri Alden. His two roommates appeared from their bedroom just as the oval-topped door slammed shut behind him.

"Jack, what's wrong? What's the matter?" Janet asked with concern as Jack attempted to catch his breath.

"Girls, you will never believe who is coming to visit me!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Who?" Terri asked.

"My sister, Stephanie!"

"Your sister? That's wonderful, Jack!" Janet replied.

"Yeah. It is." Jack said, pulling a letter from his pocket. "This letter from Mom came in the mail this morning. She says Stephanie wanted the visit to be a surprise but Mom couldn't help worrying about her getting off the bus by herself. I'm going to go down to meet her at the bus station at 4:00 p.m."

"Oh, I can't blame your Mom, Jack. Santa Monica isn't exactly a safe place for a little girl to be out by herself." Janet pointed out.

"Little? She isn't exactly little anymore, Janet. She's nineteen years old."

"Nineteen?" Janet and Terri exclaimed in unity.

"Yeah. I just hope I recognize her myself. I mean, I've seen her off and on through the years when I've went home to visit but my last trip was about three years ago."

"Well listen, Jack. If you're going to be at the bus station in time, you'd better get moving. It's already 3:45!" Terri pointed out holding her watch up for Jack to see.

"Three fourty-f…..oh no the time change! I forgot all about it." Jack exclaimed jumping up from the couch. He flung open the door and raced down the stairs, leaving his bewildered roommates staring at the empty doorway.

About an hour later, Jack opened the door of apartment 201 with a suitcase in hand and led Stephanie inside. The slender brown haired, blue-eyed girl's laughter was shared by her brother. "Oh, Jack, I never knew that about you!"

"I have a feeling that there's a lot we're going to be learning about each other over the next few weeks." Jack summarized as Janet and Terri entered from the kitchen.

"Hi Stephanie." Janet said. "I know you probably don't remember me but….."

"Janet! How are you? It's so good to see you again." Stephanie exclaimed, giving Janet a hug.

"Hey Jack, I like her." Janet laughed, remembering that it had been about 5 years since Stephanie's only short visit to the apartment. She pointed to Terri. "This is our new roommate, Terri Alden."

"Well, not so new, about six months now." Terri clarified, extending her hand to shake Stephanie's.

"It's nice to meet you , Terri. Jack tells me you're a nurse."

"Yes." Terri replied.

"I plan to go into nursing, too. Oh, but I'm sure Jack told you."

"I like her too Jack!" Terri laughed, being joined by the group.

"Listen, Stephanie. What would you like to do tonight?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about Santa Monica. What do you guys do for fun?"

"Well, we usually unwind at the Regal Beagle, but it's our pub. Since you aren't old enough to drink I don't suppose that would be much fun for you." Terri mused.

"Actually, after that bus trip I think I would just like to stay here, unwind, and see if the rumors I've heard about Jack's gourmet cooking are true." Stephanie announced.

"Cooking? Oh no, the Bistro!" Jack exclaimed. "I was so excited about Stephanie coming to visit that I've forgotten my responsibilities. I'm going to be late opening up tonight!" He began running about the apartment gathering belongings to take to the restaurant.

"Jack, what can we do to help?" Janet asked.

"Let me think. The tablecloths are still in the dryer….Terri if you could come over and iron them and put them on the table that would be a tremendous help. And Janet, if you could go by your flower shop and make some simple centerpieces….Mr. Angelino is bringing in some important clients tonight and we have to dress the tables up a bit more."

"No problem Jack." Janet replied.

"Of course." Terri added.

"What about me? What can I do?" Stephanie asked.

Jack went to the table and began jotting a note on a piece of paper. "You my dear can take a hot, relaxing shower and change clothes. I know what those bus rides are like. When you've had some time to rest, come to my Bistro and you will have a wonderful gourmet meal prepared by your handsome, talented brother." He laughed smugly as Janet and Terri rolled their eyes. "Here's the address." He handed the paper to Stephanie, pecked her on the cheek, and headed out the door with Janet and Terri close behind, shouting 'Bye.'

An hour later, Stephanie was showered, dressed, and made up. She grabbed a purse and headed toward the door when the doorbell chimed. Shrugging her shoulders, she opened the door.

"Well, hi there." The stranger said. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure." He said, picking up Stephanie's hand and kissing the back of it.

Stephanie smiled at his charm. "I'm Stephanie Tripper, Jack's sister."

"Oh, I should have noticed the resemblance." The stranger continued. He peered over her shoulder and glanced around the apartment. "Speaking of Jacko, is he around?"

"No." Stephanie replied. "He's down at the Bistro opening up. I'm on my way to meet him there."

"Alone?" The stranger asked.

"Oh, I'll be okay. Jack gave me the address."

"No that's not what I meant. I meant that it's not right for a gorgeous young girl like yourself to spend a Saturday night without a date."

Stephanie blushed. "I hadn't really thought about it. It's my first night in town and I haven't met anyone yet."

"Oh yes you have, you just met me." He said, offering Stephanie his arm. "It would be my pleasure to escort you to Jack's Bistro this evening."

Stephanie smiled and looped her arm through his. She looked in his face and saw a certain twinkle in his eye. Their short exchange somehow told her that he considered himself a ladies man, yet he seemed very charming. Although he was quite a bit older than her, she felt a slight spark in his company.

The charming stranger also felt a spark for her. He dated a lot of girls but there was something very special about this young lady. "I think…." Stephanie began as they descended the stairs. "….. I at least have a right to know who my escort is this evening.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't give you my name, did I?" The stranger said.

"It's Larry. Larry Dallas."


	2. 2

1"I wonder what's keeping Stephanie? I can't wait for her to see this place!" Jack wondered aloud as he had his back toward the kitchen, arranging the centerpiece on one of his tables.

"Jack Tripper!" A voice exclaimed behind him. He was so startled that he let out a small grunt as the flowers he had been arranging went flying in the air. He quickly turned to the source of the voice and faced a pretty, petite redhead with a sour expression on her face.

"Veronica!" Jack stammered, looking at his girlfriend. "What a surprise! I thought you were working tonight."

"I'll bet you did. Otherwise, "Stephanie" wouldn't have been invited over." She finished by crossing her arms.

"Huh? Step---" Jack began with a confused look on his face. He then relaxed and smiled as he realized what Veronica was thinking. "No, no. Stephanie is my kid sister, nineteen years old. She's up visiting me from San Diego for a couple of weeks and hasn't seen the Bistro yet."

"Oh." Veronica said, unfolding her arms and blushing slightly. "Well I can't wait to meet her. What does she look like? Is she gorgeous?"

"Well people do say that we resemble each other a lot." Jack replied, smiling smugly.

"Oh that's too bad. I guess she has to wear a lot of makeup, huh?" Veronica teased. Jack playfully hit her with a dish towel before giving her a sweet kiss and embrace.

"You still haven't told me why you're not working tonight." Jack reminded her.

"Oh, that's right." Veronica replied, holding her head as if she couldn't believe she had forgotten. "You know, it's an amazing coincidence, but my little brother Jason is visiting me on his spring break from college. He's the same age as Stephanie."

"Wow that is amazing." Jack replied, rubbing his hand on his chin in thought. "You know, Veronica, I just had a great idea. Why don't you and I and Jason and Stephanie all have a double date tomorrow night? I just had a friend offer me some basketball tickets. Stephanie doesn't know anyone in town other than me and I'm sure she'll get bored after a few days. How do you think Jason would feel about it?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's in the kitchen with Felipe. When I introduced them a few moments ago Jason saw it as a perfect opportunity to brush up on some Spanish for his upcoming test."

"Okay." Jack agreed. He pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen and found Janet and Terri talking to Jason.

"………majoring in Business, but at night I'm taking some culinary classes, which is why Veronica wanted me to meet Jack." Jason finished as Jack and Veronica joined the group.

"Jack." Janet said. "This is…."

"….Jason, I know, I heard." Jack replied, shaking Jason's hand. "A future chef in the making. I love it! I absolutely love it!"

"He loves chefs, huh?" Felipe muttered while stirring some sauce. "For over a year I work here and does that gringo ever try my personal soup recipe? No!"

"You say something, Felipe?" Jack asked.

Felipe turned and smiled at Jack. "I say I'm glad to be working for you jefe!"

"That's….good Felipe." Jack replied, arching an eyebrow before returning to the group.

"Listen, Jack. Terri and I have to be going. Mr. Furley is coming over to fix that leaky faucet in the kitchen later tonight and we have to clean out from under the sink."

"'k babe." Jack replied, kissing his two roommates goodbye. He then turned to Jason and asked a few more questions about his culinary interest. "Listen, Jason. How would you like to go out with a great looking girl tomorrow night?"

"How great?" Jason asked with interest.

"Jack!" Stephanie sang out from inside the dining area.

"Well you're about to find out. In here, Steph!" Jack shouted out.

Stephanie walked through the swinging door into the kitchen. "Jack, the dining room is so pretty! Did you decorate it yourself?" She asked as Jason's jaw dropped to the floor. He thought Stephanie was stunning.

"No, but we'll get into that later. I've got somebody I want you to meet. Stephanie, this is my girlfriend Veronica Peterson and her brother, Jason."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you both." Stephanie said, shaking each of their hands.

"You know Sis, it just so happens that Jason came down from San Francisco to spend next week with Veronica. He's going to be a great gourmet chef just like Yours Truly." Jack said, throwing an arm around Jason's shoulder.

"Well, if what my sister says is true, I hope so." Jason replied modestly.

"It also just so happens that I have 4 tickets to the basketball game tomorrow night. What do you say, everyone?"

"That sounds great, Jack!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Count me in." Jason said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack, but I already have a date for tomorrow night." Stephanie replied with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

"A date? Well, who do you have a date with?"

"What's a guy got to do to get some service in this restaurant?" A familiar voice called out. Jack stood with a look of shock as Larry pushed open the swinging door to be met by Stephanie, a look of infatuation on her face.


	3. 3

"Jack was just introducing me to Veronica, Larry." Michelle said looping her arm through Larry's once again.

Jack half expected Larry to perform his usual act of flipping up his collar and sliding an arm around Veronica's waist to sweet talk her into leaving Jack for a 'real man' before inviting her out on a date.

Instead, Larry smiled sweetly. "Veronica and Jack are an amazing couple. I hope Jack will summon up the courage to make it legal soon."

Jack replied with a nervous laugh. "Stephanie? Um…is this your date for tomorrow night?"

"Yes." Stephanie replied. "Larry told me that he was your best friend, which is a relief, really. You know how much Mom would worry if she knew I was out with a total stranger. Now you can put her mind at ease."

Jack laughed his nervous laugh again. "Stephanie, you haven't seen the bathrooms yet."

"Well, Jack I don't have to….."

"Yes, they're lovely bathrooms. Lovely wallpaper lovely plants lovely lighting Veronica show Stephanie the lovely bathrooms." He ended while shoving his sister and Veronica out the door back into the dining room. He then took Larry by the arm and quickly escorted him out the kitchen door into the alley behind the restaurant with Larry grimacing in pain all the way.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" Jack exclaimed, slamming the door and dropping Larry's arm at the same time.

"Hey, buddy, I'm hurt! After all we've been through together you've been hiding that little jewel away from me in San Diego….."

"Forget it, Larry."

"Why?"

"This, for starters!" Jack said, holding up the little black book he had fished out of Larry's jacket pocket.

"What, this? If this bothers you I'll just get rid of it right now." He ended by throwing the book in a garbage can.

"Tripper!"

Startled, Jack turned quickly around and found Mr. Angelino standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Mr. Angelino?...Oh no the Peterson group!" Jack exclaimed suddenly remembering Mr. Angelino's important clients.

"I suppose oh no would explain why the rack of lamb still isn't ready to be served?"

"I'll be in the kitchen to help Felipe right away, sir." Jack said. He then turned to Larry. "Larry, break it off. If you go out with my sister tomorrow night, I'll never forgive you."

"Hey Pal…."

"I mean it Larry!" Jack emphasized before returning to the kitchen.

"Janet, what are we going to do?" Terri asked as she and Janet paced back and forth behind the couch in apartment 201 the following night.

"I don't know Terri, I just don't know!" Janet replied wringing her hands. "I do know that Jack's going to blow his top when he comes home and finds out that Stephanie isn't here."

"Maybe we can tell him she went to the library." Terri suggested.

"At this hour?"

"True." Terri reasoned. "How about a movie?"

"You know how overprotective Jack has been. If we told him she went to a movie he would rush right over to the theater just to escort her home."

"Well we can't tell him that she did go out with Larry. She made us promise."

"I know I know." Janet stopped and brainstormed a minute. "Wait a minute, Terri! If we're not here Jack can't ask us anything. Why don't we go to a movie ourselves? By the time it's over maybe Stephanie will be back home and she can answer all of Jack's questions."

"Good idea, Janet!" Terri exclaimed. She and Janet collected their purses from the chair next to the door and opened it to see Jack standing there with two grocery bags.

"Oh hi girls! I'm glad you opened the door." He said as he walked toward the kitchen. "My hands were full and I was about to ring the doorbell for you."

"Glad we could help, Jack. See you later!" Janet replied as they started out the door.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To the movies!"

"Well I hope you're ready to ride the bus awhile the theater on Pentz street is being renovated." Jack reminded them.

"I forgot." Janet said. "Well that's fine, we'll just take a walk on the beach."

Jack blinked his eyes before asking, "In the rain?"

"Oh, it IS raining tonight. Well how about a bite to eat Terri?" Janet asked.

"That sounds great!" Terri smiled practically shoving Janet as she tried to exit the apartment.

"There's no need for that. We had a slow night at the Bistro and I brought home all of this extra food." Jack said.

"Who could turn that down?" Janet said through clenched teeth.

"Where's Stephanie? I've got a chocolate mousse pie in here that's to die for!"

"She's, umm, she's…." Terri began.

"Don't tell me she's gone to bed already, it's only 10:00 p.m.." He jumped up on the landing and rapped on his bedroom door.

"She's not in there Jack." Janet announced.

"Where is she then?" Jack asked.

"She's umm, she's…" Janet began.

Jack gave her a sidelong glance. No, tell me she didn't go out with Larry."

"Ok, Jack, she didn't go out with Larry."

Jack relaxed slightly when Mr. Furley appeared in the doorway with an umbrella. "Hi kids! Jack, that sister of yours is a real looker. Why when I saw her with Larry earlier tonight he looked like the cat that swallowed the canary!"

"Mr. Furley!" Janet exclaimed.

"I tell you he must think a lot of her. Larry doesn't go out and rent a Ferrari for just any of his dates."

"Mr. Furley!" Janet exclaimed again.

Mr. Furley laughed. "Most of them just end up in one of his used cars!"

"Good night Mr. Furley!" Janet exclaimed for the final time before rushing to the door and slamming it in his face.

"You told me she didn't go out with him!"

"That's what you told me to say!" Janet argued weakly.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jack announced walking toward the door. "Where did they go?"

"Jack…." Terri began?

"Where?" Jack shouted, causing the girls to jump.

"The Italian Orchard." Janet said, reluctantly offering the name of a restaurant before grabbing on to Jack's arm. "Jack, be reasonable. Stephanie is legally an adult and she went out with Larry voluntarily."

"But she doesn't know how Larry is!" Jack argued.

"I know Jack, but that's for her to find out. She's of age and there's nothing you can do about it."

Jack paused and thought for a moment. "Yes there is one thing I can do." He said before hurrying to his room.

"Jack! Jack, what are you going to do?" Terri asked.

Seconds later, Jack appeared in the living room wearing a hat and carrying a trench coat.

"I'm going to spy on them." He announced before exiting the apartment, slamming the door behind him.


	4. 4

"They're certainly taking their time in the kitchen." Stephanie commented, looking at the kitchen door before glancing at her watch.

"Yes, they're normally very quick here but if you tip them well they'll do anything you ask." Larry laughed before taking her hand.

"Oh Larry, I wish I could just relax and enjoy the evening, but I'm so worried about Jack."

"You are? Why?" Larry asked, not sure if Jack had spoke to her about their encounter in the alley the night before.

"Well, he seemed upset last night. I think it was because I turned down his offer to go to a basketball game tonight."

"Didn't he end up having to work anyway?"

"Yes, but I turned him down before that happened. After all, I came to Santa Monica to spend time with him. I really wanted to see you tonight but I felt so guilty about not spending time with Jack that I asked Janet and Terri to tell him I went to bed early."

"Then don't worry about it. It's just your second night in town; you still have 12 days to spend with your brother." Larry ended by kissing the back of Stephanie's hand. What he didn't notice was Jack's hard stare as he waited to talk with the host about a seat close to their table.

"You're right. Jack did talk about showing me the town tomorrow. We'll spend the whole day together."

"Good girl." Larry replied, patting her hand. "Now that that's out of the way why you don't tell me more about that play you're going to be in?"

"Only if you promise to come down to San Diego to see it!" Stephanie challenged.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Larry assured her.

"It's a story about a pioneer woman who desperately wants to be independent but can't help falling in love with a handsome cowboy." She reached into her bag and pulled out a script. "You'll never guess the cowboy's name."

"John Wayne?" Larry offered.

"No." Stephanie smiled. "It's Larry!"

"No kiddin'" Larry replied as Stephanie handed him the script.

"Would you mind helping me practice? For some reason I'm having a tough time with my lines on page 36."

"Sure." Larry replied, thumbing through the script just as Jack was seated next to them, a low wall and some greenery separating the tables. He began to listen just as Stephanie recited her lines.

"Larry, I don't understand why we are here."

"You know why, because we love each other. You can't deny it anymore."

"I don't want to love you."

"Then look me in the face and tell me you don't love me, and I'll never bother you again."

"You know I can't do that." Michelle continued.

"Then enough of this nonsense. Marry me."

Jack was just about to confront them when the waiter interrupted. Jack attempted to shoo him away as the conversation continued and finally managed to do so by ordering a rather expensive bottle of wine.

"Stop trying to be so independent. You need a husband and that baby needs a father."

"Baby?" Jack mouthed. He picked up the wine the waiter had poured for him and drank it down in one shot.

"I suppose you're right. I do love you Larry."

Just then the waiter approached Stephanie's table. "I'm very sorry but we seem to have run out of chicken. Can we offer you some spaghetti, lasagna, or linguini?"

"Actually, I don't think I'm very hungry anymore. What about you Larry?"

"Nah. It is getting late." Larry replied.

"I'm very sorry." The waiter apologized. "There will be no bill for the salad."

Stephanie and Larry got up to leave. Jack intended to follow them, only to be stopped by the host who demanded payment for the bottle of wine. Jack fished around for his wallet to discover that in his haste to leave the apartment he had left it behind.

Jack had no choice but to phone Janet and remain at the restaurant until she arrived with his wallet. He paced back and forth and was clearly steamed when she finally showed up.

"Jack, what's going on?" Janet asked.

"Can you believe it? Larry proposed to Stephanie tonight!" Jack said as he settled the bill.

"Don't worry Jack. Steph's a smart girl she's not going to marry someone she's only known for 2 days!"

"She might if she's pregnant!" Jack replied.

"Pregnant? Stephanie's pregnant?" Janet asked in shock. "Oh, Jack she must be scared to death. That's probably why she came to visit you."

"Yeah and that lousy no good Larry is preying on her vulnerability to get his way with her. I'm gonna kill him." He rushed out the door with Janet close behind.

"Jack, please calm down. Stephanie needs your understanding right now."

Jack stopped short when he spied a Ferrari parked a few feet away, the windows steamed up.

"And I hope you will be understanding when you see what I am about to do." Jack fumed as he ran over to the car and threw open the door.


	5. 5

"I can't BELIEVE I'm here." Jack groaned as he was lead into the police station wearing a pair of handcuffs. "I'm due to spend the day with Stephanie tomorrow. I've got to talk to her and get this mess with Larry straightened out. Officer, you're making a mistake I don't deserve to be here!"

"He's right, officer." Janet cut in, having followed Jack and the officer. "You see, he didn't know what he was doing."

"Oh? From the look of the black eye he gave that guy it seems he knew exactly what he was doing. Come on fella, let's get you fingerprinted."

"No wait a minute, officer, you see I didn't know who he was, I thought he was somebody else."

"Is that supposed to make the situation better, the fact that you knocked out the wrong guy?" The officer asked as he got out the fingerprinting kit.

Jack sighed heavily puffing out his cheeks. Janet fidgeted as she looked from her friend to the officer. "Look officer, Jack's not the type to go looking for a fight. He thought his sister was in that car and that she was being taken advantage of."

The officer stopped short and looked at Jack. "Is that true?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" Jack replied.

The officer sighed. "I can understand that. I have a kid sister myself. Look, there's nothing I can do, but if you can talk your victim out of dropping the charges, we can let you go. He's in the other room."

At about 3 a.m., Jack and Janet arrived outside the door of their apartment.

"Can you believe it, Janet? I'm going to miss another day with Steph!"

"I know, Jack. But at least you won't have to spend the night in jail."

"Wonderful. I missed 3 hours in jail. I might as well stay awake. I'll have to get to the market as soon as it opens if I hope to get the ingredients to have that gourmet dinner prepared on time."

"Couldn't you have done anything else to keep that guy from pressing charges?" Janet asked.

"What are you kidding? The guy owned a Ferrari, he was loaded! What else could a person like me offer him but a free gourmet meal?"

"I suppose you're right. Well, let's not worry about it any more tonight. I'm beat. And Jack, you should get some rest, too."

"I don't think I can, but I'll try." Jack said, opening the door. He started to open his bedroom door to check on Stephanie but Janet advise him to let her sleep. She then went straight to the bathroom as Jack stretched across the couch with a magazine. Moments later, Janet came out of the bathroom and found her roommate, with the magazine on his chest, fast asleep.

Early the next morning Stephanie was awakened by the sounds of Jack and Janet talking and running about the apartment. As her sleep-drugged mind slowly cleared she could hear them talking about Janet being late for the flower shop and Jack needing to get to the market. After a few doors slammed all was quiet.

Stephanie sat up in bed and stretched before putting on her robe and making her way to the bathroom. As she came out moments later she met Terri who herself had been wakened by the activity.

"Good morning Terri!" Stephanie said.

"Oh hi Stephanie. How was your date last night?"

"Great! I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's find some breakfast I'm starving."

"From what I heard Jack is gone, which means our breakfast options around here are plain bread with jelly or burnt toast with jelly." Terri laughed.

"I'm no gourmet chef but I can scramble some eggs." Stephanie replied.

Moments later they were seated at the table digging into plates of eggs with cheese.

"Jack and I were supposed to spend the day together, I hope something hasn't come up." Stephanie said, taking a bit of egg.

"Maybe not. You still haven't told me about your date." Terri reminded her, a bit nervous about what she was going to hear considering Larry's reputation.

"Terri, Larry is wonderful. He took me to this restaurant called the Italian Orchard. The service was lousy but it gave us some time to talk and he even helped me practice for my play. After that we went for a walk on the beach and then we came home. After some of the guys I've dated, it's amazing to be out with someone who doesn't try anything."

"That IS amazing." Terri agreed, remembering her dates and the fact they were talking about Larry. "But you mentioned a play. I didn't know you were in to drama."

"Oh yes! I'm currently in a play in my community theater. I play a pioneer widow with a baby who falls in love with a cowboy against her better judgement."

"That sounds interesting." Terri replied.

"It's also my first attempt at co-directing, which has proven to be challenging. It's given me a true appreciation for Tony, who usually directs solo."

"Oh really? What kind of problems have you run into?"

"Just small details. Stuff that shouldn't even seem like problems, really. For instance, the baby's name. We can't agree on a good, unique 19th century name for the baby! You'd think we were parents deciding on a name for our infant!"

Terri laughed. "Oh Steph, that's funny!"

Stephanie nodded her head. "Another thing, we can't agree on what a 19th century wedding gown would look like. My character marries in the play and we have to come up with a dress."

"Wait a minute! I think I can help you there." Terri said. "I happen to have a friend who owns a vintage clothing store across town. I may be able to find something for you there."

"Really Terri? Oh that would be fantastic!" Michelle replied in excitement.

"Sure, I'll go by on my way to the hospital." Terri looked at her watch. "And if I'm going to go by and still get to work on time, I need to get dressed."

"Okay, I'll clean up in here." Stephanie announced, gathering the dishes.

As Terri made her way to the bedroom to change, Stephanie washed the dishes and wiped down the table. She then went to Jacks bedroom and changed clothes herself. She went back into the living room just as Jack came through the front door carrying groceries.

"Hi Jack!" Stephanie greeted her brother.

Jack stopped and smiled sweetly. "Hi Stephanie. Are you feeling okay today?" He asked softly, looking at her as if she would shatter at any moment.

Stephanie glanced to the side as if she was trying to figure out why Jack was acting this way. "Ummm, yeah. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Jack replied, still speaking to her gently.

"Well, I'm really looking forward to spending the day with you." Stephanie smiled.

Jack sighed. "Oh Steph, I was looking forward to it, too, but something's come up. See I've got to cook dinner for this really important client tonight. I really, REALLY, wanted to talk to you today."

"That's fine, Jack. I understand you can't change your plans around for me. I didn't announce my visit, after all."

"I'll make arrangements to spend the day with you tomorrow." Jack promised. He began to walk toward the kitchen with the groceries.

'Jason.' Jack thought of Veronica's brother as he unloaded the groceries. 'She can spend the day with Jason. At least it will keep that no account Larry away from her.'

Meanwhile, Stephanie went into Terri's room to talk some more. "So did you and Jack make plans? Terri asked in the next room.

"No." Stephanie replied, disappointed. "Jack has to make dinner tonight. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, I know something you can do." Terri replied, digging in her purse and pulling out a card. Here's my library card. I thought you might want to go by and pick up a book on baby names."

"That's a great idea, Terri!"

"Why don't you come with me? The library is on my way to work and there's a bus stop just outside."

"Okay." Stephanie agreed.

They entered the living room just as Jack was hanging up the phone after talking to Jason. "Hey Sis, I thought since you and I can't spend the day together…."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Jack, I've decided to go to the library."

"Well…..okay." Jack replied as he looked in confusion at the giggling girls as they opened the door.

"Terri, do you really think you can get that wedding dress for me today?"

Jack's jaw dropped open as Terri replied;

"Faster than you can pick out the baby's name!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stood there for a few moments recovering from what he had heard before dashing to the door. "STEPHANIE! TERRI!" He called out. He quickly noticed that his shouts were useless as he saw the girls dashing onto the bus at the corner stop. He turned and slammed the door behind him, groaning on his way to the kitchen the way he always did when things were not going his way.

Janet entered the apartment in enough time to hear Jack's groans. She rushed into the kitchen and found Jack slamming cabinet doors.

"Jack. Did you have a chance to talk to Stephanie this morning?" Janet asked.

Jack gave her a sidelong glance and one of his loud groans as he slammed the refrigerator door.

"I take that as a no." Janet replied. "Well what about Larry?"

Jack's face brightened in realization. "Larry! Good idea Janet. I'm just in the right mood to kill him."

He rushed back into the living room and opened the front door preparing to go out and ran smack into Larry who stood as if he were about to knock on the door.

"Oh, good. Just who I wanted to see. Brace yourself. One, two, three….." Jack crooked his arm back ready to deal his former friend a blow when Janet grabbed his elbow and stopped him.

"Jack, calm down!" She commanded as Larry stood there shielding himself from the blow.

"How can you say that Janet? My sister has only been in town for three days and look what's happened!"

"Look, Jack. I understand you're upset about our date last night, but….."

"Don't but me, Larry. I'm not talking about a simple date…….although that upsets me too…….I'm talking about a bigger issue here."

"What?" Larry asked, throwing open his arms.

"Well Larry…" Janet began as Veronica's brother, Jason, arrived at the door. "You've got a little sister. How would you feel if someone proposed to her after dating only two days?"

Larry looked at Jason with shock and subtle jealousy. "Are you kiddin'? I'd murder the bum!"

"No you…..what?" Jack asked, surprised at the answer.

"I said I would kill him!"

"Thank you!" Jack said, forming a fist again. Janet grabbed his arm just as he was about to deliver a blow to Larry, who thought it was intended for Jason. "Jack, go in the kitchen."

"Janet, I'll handle this."

"Yes. You handled the situation with your sister so well yesterday. Just go in the kitchen and let me talk to Larry!"

Jack reluctantly allowed Janet to give him a shove toward the kitchen. He stared at Larry coolly as he pushed on the swinging door to make preparations for the gourmet dinner.

"Look Jan. I know Jack is upset but I really don't have time to talk about it right now. I just came up to see if I could borrow a necktie."

"A necktie?" Janet asked.

"Yeah. They're shooting this commercial down at the used car lot today and I have to dress up."

"Excuse me, but may I come in and talk to Jack?" Jason interrupted.

Janet sighed heavily. "Let me check with him, Jason. He's under a little pressure right now."

"Janet! The necktie?" Larry pressed.

"Hold on." Janet replied. She hurriedly went to Jack's room and pulled open his bureau drawer. "What color Larry?"

"It doesn't matter, just grab one!"

Janet plucked a red tie from Jack's small collection and threw it to Larry.

"Thank you!" He shouted, running down the stairs in an effort to make it to work on time.

"I'm sorry Jason. Let's see if this is a good time for Jack."

Jason followed Janet to the kitchen. "Jack? Is this a good time to see Jason?"

Jack turned to the door and his bitterness turned to guilt when he saw Jason. "Jason. I'm so sorry for the way I acted out there. Larry's sort of a problem right now."

"Listen, Jack. I just came home to get some keys for work. I have to get back and make some arrangements for a wedding tomorrow. Will you be all right?" Janet asked.

"I'll be fine, Janet." Jack replied, waving his roommate away. He then turned to Jason. "Now where was I?"

"Larry. But there's no need to explain things to me, Jack. I'm just glad you're setting me up with your sister. She's gorgeous!"

"Thank you." Jack smiled. "Listen, I know I called you over here this morning but I didn't realize she had made plans for today. She's already gone."

"Oh." Jason replied in disappointment.

"But I don't see any reason why the two of you can't get together tonight. I have to prepare a dinner for some….special clients….but I should be here until about 6:30. Is that a good time for you?"

"Terrific!" Jason replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Stephanie and Terri arrived back at the apartment.

"Thanks again for picking up the dress for me, Terri. You're a lifesaver!"

"No problem, Stephanie. I just hope it fits." Terri replied as she went into her bedroom to hang the dress in the closet.

"I'll be sure to try it on before I leave. I wonder where Jack is?"

"Try the kitchen!" Terri shouted back from the bedroom.

Stephanie went into the kitchen and spied Jack getting the food ready to take to his client's house. "Hi stranger! Need any help?"

"No, I've just about got everything ready." Jack replied. He looked at his sister, desperately wanting to have a long talk with her, knowing that there wasn't enough time.

"Jack are you okay? You look so sad."

"Everything's going to be okay." Jack said, grabbing her into a hug. Stephanie looked surprised but returned the gesture.

"Do you remember Veronica's brother Jason?" Jack asked as he let her go.

"Oh, yeah. The guy at the Bistro the other night." Stephanie nodded.

"Well, he really likes you, and I sort of promised him that you would go out with him tonight."

"Tonight?" Stephanie asked, remembering that Larry was going to be hung up at the car lot shooting the commercial. She really didn't want to go out with Jason, feeling that she was being unfaithful somehow. Still, Jack looked so sad and she didn't want to do anything to disappoint him. "Sure. What time?"

Just then the doorbell chimed. "Right now." Jack replied, going into the living room followed by Stephanie. He opened the door to find Jason standing there with a small bunch of flowers.

"Hi!" Jason said, entering the living room. "These are for you." He handed the flowers to Stephanie.

"How sweet!" She replied, sniffing the flowers. "Listen, Jason. If you don't mind I would like to change clothes. What are we doing tonight?"

"There's a concert down on Palm Boulevard I thought we might go to."

"Great!" Stephanie replied. She knocked on Terri's door and went inside. "Terri, I'm going out with Jason tonight. Could I borrow a t-shirt and some shorts?"

"No problem!" Terri replied.

Meanwhile in the living room, Jack was talking to Jason.

"Listen Jason, I'm glad you came over tonight, but I gotta level with you. You see, it seems Stephanie's pregnant, and frankly I'm willing to do almost anything to get her away from that former friend of mine Larry. He's taking advantage of the whole situation."

"Your sister is pregnant?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, I'm really sorry and I understand if you want to cancel the date."

"No. Not at all." Jason replied.

About that time, Stephanie emerged from Terri's bedroom dressed for the date. Both of the guys had their backs turned and neither noticed her.

"I mean, it's an awful thing when a sister gets pregnant, especially when she's so young. But hey, what can a brother be expected to do about it?"

"I understand your view, Jason. I don't want this to be your problem. But me, I have to worry about this." Jack sighed heavily. "So where is Veronica tonight?"

Stephanie almost gasped and ran back into Terri's room. "Terri!" She exclaimed, closing the door quietly.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Terri asked with concern.

"It's Jack! I think Veronica is pregnant!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Veronica? Pregnant?" Terri asked. "What did Jack say to you?"

"Well, nothing. I don't even think he saw me."

"Oh no!" Terri replied, sitting on the bed where she spent a few moments thinking. She then looked up at Stephanie and offered her a slight smile. "I don't know what I'm worried about. I'm sure Jack is going to do the right thing and marry Veronica."

"You really think so? You know Jack so much better than I do on a personal level." Stephanie said as Jack knock on the bedroom door.

"I have to run girls." He announced after opening the door. "Sis, don't keep Jason waiting all night, huh?"

"I won't." Stephanie assured him.

"Jack, can we talk a few minutes?" Terri asked.

Jack looked at Stephanie. "I would love nothing more than a long talk but unfortunately I have to get going."

"It won't take long." Terri assured him.

"Okay, as long as it's quick." Jack entered the bedroom and closed the door. "What's up?"

"It's just a rhetorical question, Jack." Terri began, taking a deep breath. "Suppose I came home one day and told you I was pregnant. Do you think getting married would be the right thing to do?"

Jack appeared bewildered that Terri was even asking such a question, but he couldn't help but look at his sister as he replied. "No, absolutely not!"

Stephanie and Terri looked at him in shock. "No?" Terri asked.

He held Terri's shoulders but made sure Stephanie could hear what he was saying "Look, I know it's important for a baby to have a father, but some men just aren't cut out to fill the role. A girl should rely on the help of her family to get her through such a trying time." He ended by giving Terri a tight hug and then, with a pained look, he turned toward the door with an 'I gotta go' before exiting the bedroom and the apartment.

Terri crossed her arms as she looked at the bedroom door Jack had just exited. "I just don't believe it! Jack doesn't think he's cut out to be a father!"

"Whether or not he's ready, it looks like he's going to have to face up to it anyway!" Stephanie summarized. "Somebody has got to have a long talk with him."

"Your right." Terri agreed, putting her arm around Stephanie's shoulder. "And you're just the person to do it."

"Me?" Stephanie asked, pointing to herself. "I don't know what to say to him! I mean, I know he's my brother and all but as far as really knowing him….."

"I understand, but you're family. He loves you and wants to set a good example for you which I think could really influence him to make the right decision."

"Maybe you're right, Terri. I'll talk to him tomorrow." She glanced at her watch. "I guess I've kept Jason waiting long enough." With that, she collected her purse and met Jason in the living room before they exited the apartment together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the siblings spent their long awaited day together. While they had a great time and spent a lot of their time talking, neither could summon up the courage to bring up the important issue they wanted to discuss.

Later Stephanie arrived back at the apartment alone. Finding no one there, she went to the phone and began to dial. "Hi Larry!….Oh I'm fine…..We had a great time today…..I miss you too. I was hoping you could come over……..huh? Oh you're still working on the commercial? I thought that wrapped up yesterday……….oh, I see…………. Well it would be a little late but I don't think anyone would mind…..Why would Jack kill you?…….Oh don't worry, I'll handle him, just come over….Around 10:00?……..Okay, I'll see you then……Bye."

Just as she was hanging up, Janet opened the door and began to struggle with a big box.

"Oh hi, Janet. Here, let me give you a hand." Stephanie greeted Janet as she went to the door and grabbed the other end of the box.

"Thanks Steph. It's not heavy but it's awkward." Janet replied as she and Stephanie carried the box and placed it on the sofa. "Did you and Jack have a good time today?"

"Yeah. We thought about Disneyland but ended up at the Los Angeles Zoo. Then we went to the boardwalk for an ice cream. What's in the box anyway?"

"Oh this." Janet replied. "Flowers. We've had three weddings to prepare for in as many days and after being down there two days, I decided to work on the last project at home."

"I don't blame you." Stephanie said, taking a white flower out of the box. "You guys are so busy all the time. Here you are bringing work home. Terri got called to the hospital on a double shift last night, Larry's been working on a car commercial for two days, and poor Jack is back at the Bistro on some wild assignment for Mr. Angelino. I'm beginning to rethink my being here."

"Oh no no, nonsense." Janet replied, patting the girl on her arm. "The last thing that Jack wants you to do is head home. Honestly, we're usually not this swamped and if Jack thought we worked you out of the house, he would feel so guilty."

"Okay, I'll stay." Stephanie sighed. "But if I am going to hang around the least I can do is help you with some of these arrangements."

"That would be fine." Janet smiled and nodded. "Let me go make some coffee then we will get started.

Soon after, Janet had made the coffee and she and Stephanie began going through the flowers. "Did you and Jack get a chance to talk today?" Janet asked hopefully.

"No." Stephanie said while making an arrangement.. "Janet, has Jack mentioned any problems to you?

"What kind of problems?" Janet asked.

"Well, any family problems." Stephanie replied.

"No." Janet looked at Stephanie, hoping she was about to reveal her secret.

"Well, I was just wondering. There's something I think he and I need to talk about."

"Oh? What is it?" Janet asked.

"I really don't want to say." Stephanie replied. "I mean, it concerns Jack and I don't know if he would want me to mention it."

Janet patted Stephanie's hand. "Stephanie, Jack is very proud of you. I don't think there is anything you could do to upset him. Please don't be afraid to talk to him. You need to talk to somebody!"

"I do?" Stephanie asked in confusion as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Janet wondered aloud as she got up to answer the door. She opened it to find a familiar face standing there. "Reverend Snow!"

"Janet! How good to see you again." Reverend Snow replied, giving Janet an impromptu hug.

"How's Chrissy?"

"Chrissy's fine. Just fine. She's actually working in the same church as I am, as a secretary."

"That's wonderful! Please come in." She ushered Reverend Snow into the living room where Stephanie stood to greet him. "Reverend, this is Jack's sister, Stephanie. She's visiting us from San Diego for a couple of weeks."

"Hello Reverend, nice to meet you." Stephanie shook his hand. "I met your daughter a few years ago while she was still living here in the apartment."

"Yes, I seem to remember her mentioning you. She talked about Jack's sister and how much she looked like him." Reverend Snow smiled.

"What brings you here, Reverend?" Janet asked.

"Well, Chrissy found out that I was going to be in town and she asked that I stop by and get that last box of things she left behind."

"Oh yes. It's up on the shelf in my bedroom." Janet remembered. "But why don't you stay and talk for awhile? Jack will be home later this evening and he would be so disappointed to know he had missed you."

"Well I suppose that will be fine. I don't have anywhere I need to be until tomorrow morning."

"Good! It's all settled then." Janet moved the box of flowers off of the sofa so the reverend would have a place to sit. "If you don't' mind, Reverend, Stephanie and I are going to work on some flower arrangements while we catch up. We've been swamped down at the flower shop."

"No problem." Reverend Snow replied.

The girls worked on the flowers while they and the Reverend talked and nibbled on sandwiches for about an hour and a half. Then Terri arrived home where, yawning, she snaked around several flower pieces that had been set up around the room upon completion. She was introduced to the Reverend before asking "What is all of this."

"This is for the Sanderson Wedding, Terri." Janet replied. "I was just so sick of being down at the flower shop that I brought the work home with me."

"I can understand that." Terri said, yawning and stretching. "If I don't see that hospital again for a few days, it will be fine with me. I'm going to bed."

"Okay, goodnight." Janet replied.

"It was nice to meet you, Terri." Reverend Snow added.

"Goodnight." Stephanie said.

"Oh Stephanie!" Terri said, turning around and stepping back down into the living room once again. "I almost forgot. I talked to Marge down at the clothing store today where we got your dress."

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, she wanted to know if it was going to work out for you for sure, because it seems one of her best customers had been eyeing the dress…."

Stephanie held up her hand. "And she wants it back for her customer if it doesn't fit."

Terri nodded. "Would you be a doll and try it on? I sort of promised her I would bring it by tomorrow morning if it didn't work out for you."

"Sure." Stephanie nodded as she headed for Terri's bedroom.

"What dress?" Janet shouted out.

"I'll show you in a few minutes!" Stephanie shouted back.

Reverend Snow looked at his watch. "Well, it's almost 10:00. I'd love to see Jack again but if I'm going to be able to get up in the morning, I'd better get back to my hotel."

"Oh, I wish you could stay a little while longer." Janet replied as she got up to escort Reverend Snow to the door through the forest of arrangements. In doing so, she bumped into the plant stand near the door which knocked a book to the ground.

"What's that?" Reverend Snow asked when she reached over to pick it up.

"This? It's my family Bible." Janet replied proudly, realizing it had come to the attention of the only person who could truly appreciate the fact that she had it in her possesion."

"How did it get in such a condition?" Reverend Snow asked, horrified. He took the Bible from Janet and noted the dust and water marks on the cover. "A Bible is God's holy word, a comfort to us in times of dispair, and such a book should be treated with love and with care."

"Oh." Janet replied, fidgeting in discomfort.

"Go to the kitchen and get a damp towel for me. I want to clean this book properly." The Reverend ordered.

"Oh Reverend Snow, you don't have to…."

"Now." The Reverend replied calm but firmly.

"Sure." Janet replied, rushing into the kitchen.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Terri rushed out of the bedroom to answer it.

"Hi Terri." Larry exclaimed, still dressed in his dark suit and red tie from the commercial. "Is Jack around?"

"No he's still at work." Terri replied.

"Oh good, then it's safe to come in." Larry replied, walking into the apartment. "Hey, I remember you. You're Chrissy's dad, right?"

"Reverend Snow." the Reverend replied, shaking Larry's hand.

"Larry, you showed up at just the right time. Wait 'till you see Stephanie!" Terri exclaimed. "Steph, come on out!"

Stephanie emerged in the vintage dress and veil that Terri had chosen. Larry let out a low whistle.

"What do you think?" Stephanie asked.

"I think it's gorgeous but way too modest." Larry replied with a sparkle in his eye.

Stephanie smiled and turned around. "It's supposed to be modest, silly. We're talking about the 1860's here!"

"What's going on?" Reverend Snow asked. Stephanie quickly told him about her play.

"Well I think it's a lovely dress. I wish girls today wore dresses just like it." The reverend replied as Janet emerged from the kitchen.

"Reverend Snow, Will a paper towel…." She trailed off as she saw Stephanie's dress. "What's going on here?" She asked in a stern voice as she looked at Larry.

As Larry shrugged, bewildered by Janet's outburst, Reverend Snow took the paper towel. "A paper towel will do just fine, Janet. I'll clean up the cover and smooth out some of the creases inside. A family heirloom can never suffer from too much care you know."

"You still haven't told me what's going on." Janet argued as she continued to look at Larry.

"I'm sorry, Janet. I told Larry it would be okay if he came over to see me. I didn't think you would mind." Stephanie spoke up.

"It's not Larry. Well, it is Larry but I was talking about this dress." She replied, fingering some of the lace on the skirt.

"I was just trying it on. Do you like it? Do you think it will work?"

"I think you should take it off and then I think you and I should have a long talk." Janet replied seriously as she steered Stephanie toward the bedroom.

"Is it that bad?" Stephanie asked.

"Wait a minute!" Larry argued. "What is this? I don't see my girl for two days and you don't even give me a chance to kiss her? If we wait 'till Jack gets home, he might kill me!"

"I don't think Jack will kill you Larry, but I certainly won't deprive you anymore." Stephanie smiled. She went into Larry's waiting arms and they shared a sweet kiss.

As they kissed, Jack arrived home and stopped short. He looked around the apartment. He saw wedding flowers, Stephanie in a wedding gown, and Larry in a suit, kissing in front of the Reverent as he had the Bible opened, smoothing out pages.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed, dropping a box of plates he had been carrying and leaning against the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack! Jack! Are you alright?" Janet asked as she rushed to hold Jack up against the door. Jack looked a bit dazed so she began to slap him slightly. "Jack! Snap out of it!"

"Jack!" Stephanie said, rushing up. "You look so pale. You're scaring me!"

Jack recovered somewhat. "_I'm_ scaring _you_?" As Stephanie nodded, he looked to Janet. "Janet, I need to see you in the kitchen." Without waiting for a response he pushed his roommate toward the kitchen. "I can't believe what I just saw out there. How could you stand there and let them do that?"

"Jack, just calm down…"

"Calm down? Calm down! My scared, pregnant sister just married a playboy twice her age after knowing him for 4 days and you're telling me to calm down!"

"Jack?" Stephanie said, pushing the swinging door open.

"I think it's time you two sat down and had that talk." Janet said, pulling the kitchen chairs out from under the table before quickly exiting.

"Janet's right, Jack. We do need to talk." Stephanie announced, taking a seat at the table.

"Well, I think it's a little late for that now." Jack replied, throwing a hand toward the living room as he also took a seat.

Stephanie frowned in confusion but continued. "Look, Jack, I know you're scared to death about this baby, but everything is going to be alright."

Jack rubbed his hand through his hair. "We can only hope so at this point." He looked at Stephanie's dress. "I can't believe you did this without Mom. What do you think she is going to say when she finds out?"

"Oh she already knows." Stephanie replied, fingering the dress and thinking about the play. "Actually, she's really excited about the whole thing!"

Jack looked even more distressed. "Excited? Mom?"

"Well yeah. I know it's a small detail but Mom has always encouraged me to strike out on my own and experience new things."

"Ha!" Jack fumed. "Mom always encouraged that in me too, but I don't think she meant for impromptu marriages and babies to be included in those experiences."

"Oh, I know Jack, but these things happen. I don't think Mom will look badly on you marrying Veronica once she knows the circumstances."

"That may be true but…." Jack stopped short as he absorbed what Stephanie had said. "Marry Veronica?"

"Well, yeah. You're going to marry Veronica and give you're baby a proper home, aren't you?" Stephanie asked.

Jack's eyes widened and he put his hands on Stephanie's shoulders. "Did Veronica say something to you about being pregnant?"

"No." Stephanie replied sheepishly. "I know I shouldn't have, but I overheard you and Jason talking last night about Veronica being pregnant."

Jack thought a moment. "We weren't talking about Veronica, we were talking about you!"

"Me!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yes." Now it was Jack's turn to be embarrassed. "I followed you and Larry to the restaurant the other night and I overheard you talking about the baby."

"What baby?" Stephanie asked as she thought. She then relaxed and smiled. "We were talking about the baby in the play!"

"What play?" Jack asked.

"The play I'm both directing and starring in for our community theater! Where have you been?"

"I don't know." Jack laughed slightly.. "So you're not pregnant?"

"No!" Stephanie replied. "And neither is Veronica?"

"No!" Jack laughed. He then stiffened again. "But what about this business with marrying Larry?"

"Larry and I aren't married! Larry just got back from the commercial shoot and happened to see me while I was trying on this wedding dress that Terri picked out for me to wear in the play!"

"What about Reverend Alden?"

"He came by to pick up the last of Chrissy's things."

"And the flowers?"

"For the wedding Janet's working on. She brought the work home because she was tired of being at the shop."

Jack just had to stop and laugh. "So there are no weddings or babies on either side! How in the world did this get blown so out of proportion?"

Stephanie hugged her brother.. "Well from what I have been told, it's a pretty common occurrence around here."

"I wish you could stay a few days longer!" Janet exclaimed as Stephanie stood by the front door with her bags a little over a week later.

"I've had a great time, Janet, but Tony is going to send out a search party if I don't get home and back to the theater. The play opens in less than 2 weeks."

"Well, I have to get to work. It's been great seeing you, Stephanie." Terri announced, giving her young friend a hug.

"You too, Terri. Hope to see you again soon." Stephanie replied.

"Me too. Have a safe trip." Terri waved as she went out the front door.

"What time does your bus leave?" Janet asked.

"At 2:30." Stephanie replied as Jack came out of his bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you down to the bus station? I could open up the bistro a little late this evening."

"Jack, we've already discussed this. Larry doesn't have to work today and he is perfectly capable of driving me there."

"Well….okay." Jack replied, still reluctant about embracing the blossoming relationship between his best friend and his sister. He went over and gave her a tight hug. "See you on opening night?"

"I'd better!" Stephanie laughed, returning the hug.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Stephanie told Larry later at the bus station as the driver loaded her bags into the storage compartment.

"No, not goodbye. See you later." Larry replied, tracing her lip with his finger before kissing her.

"You're still coming to the play, right?" Stephanie asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Larry replied as he and Stephanie hugged. She then turned to board the bus and sat where she could see Larry. She waved goodbye to him as the bus rolled out of the station.

Larry stood and watched the bus until it was out of sight, ignoring everything around him including new buses pulling into the station.

"Larry Dallas!" He heard a voice exclaim. He turned and saw Greedy Gretchen exiting the bus that had just arrived in the spot recently vacated by Stephanie's bus.

Gretchen gave a loud laugh as she approached him. "What a coincidence! I was dying to go out on a date tonight but didn't think I'd have time to find one. Lucky I ran into you, I can always count on you for a good time."

Larry looked at Gretchen. She was a willing date, to explain it modestly, one whom had always been a favorite of his, but the last two weeks had changed things. "Not tonight, Gretchen."

"No money? No problem. We can do something that doesn't cost anything." She laughed suggestively.

"That's not it." Larry replied.

"Oh, you already have a date." Gretchen said, disappointed.

"No. It's just that I have to clean my apartment." Larry replied, thinking ahead. He envisioned all of the pictures hanging around his apartment, most of which consisted of scantily clad former dates, photos Stephanie had never seen because Larry had refused to bring her to his apartment. But she would visit next time, he promised himself, because he was going home that very night to take all of the pictures down and throw them away. A day had arrived that Larry himself never thought he would see: the day he fell in love.

THE END


End file.
